


The Lonely Artist

by hanramz_the_fander



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanramz_the_fander/pseuds/hanramz_the_fander
Summary: This is my first fanfic! You can also find it on my tumblr: @hanramz-the-fanderHope you enjoy! :)





	The Lonely Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! You can also find it on my tumblr: @hanramz-the-fander  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

  One rainy day, everyone was bored and didn't know what to do. Patton didn't want to do puzzles, Logan didn't want to color, Roman didn't want to draw, and Virgil didn't want to sing.

Suddenly, Patton jumped up and said, "I know what we can do! We can paint the room a different color!

Roman and Logan agreed, but Virgil said, "Why would we do that? It's a mindscape: we can just change the color without having to paint it." Roman replied, "Come on, Brad Pittiful, what's the fun in that? We need something to do, so why not paint the room? And since you don't like the idea, why don't you go get the supplies?" "Fine, I'll do it; just don't ask me to paint anything."

This became the pattern for rainy days: Patton would say "Let's paint!", Virgil would get the supplies and set everything up, Logan would cut in the corners and edges, Roman and Patton would roll the walls, and then Virgil would clean up and wash the brushes and rollers. It was a rather pleasant routine for the other three, but Virgil felt like he was being shoved aside and thought that he was just being used as a tool to get things done.

One day, he wanted to try something new to see if he could change how the others treated him. He decided to talk to Patton, because he was the most accepting of the group. "Hey, Patton, can I ask you something?" "Sure, kiddo! What's up?" "Well, could I maybe, um, well, try, uh, painting something today?" "Of course you can, Virgil! I'm actually surprised it took you this ling to ask! I'm going to tell the others; they'll be thrilled!" Patton gave him a quick hug and ran off to find the others.

Later, everyone watched in surprise as Virgil walked in the room holding an artist's paintbrush set and a box of paints. "Since when do you have one of those?" Roman asked, shocked. "I thought you only worked in charcoal!" "Well," said Virgil, not amused, "if you took the time and effort to have a conversation with me, you might have figured it out by now." "Ah, I guess I deserve that," Roman sighed. "I can't wait to see what you're going to paint!" Patton said excitedly. "Would you like us to leave while you work?" Logan asked wisely. "Yes, if you don't mind," said Virgil gratefully. "Well then, we will leave you to your painting. We'll come back in a few hours."

After three hours of waiting impatiently, the sides came rushing back into the room where Virgil was working. The first thing they saw made them gasp in amazement: the begennings of a forest that looked so real, they could almost smell the dirt and feel the breeze!

Virgil heard them and turned around, paintbrush in hand. He walked over nervously and said, "Well, what do you think?" Patton was speechless, Logan looked unbelieving, and Roman just looked gob-smacked. He was the first to regain control of himself. He whispered, "This is incredible!" In a louder voice he said, "How could you have hidden this from us for so long? I knew you liked to draw, but this - this is astounding!" "Thanks, Princey, I'm glad you like it. And I hid it from you for so long by making a painting and then making it disappear into the mindscape. I didn't want you guys making fun of me." Patton, eyes full of tears, asked, "Why would we make fun of you, or this amazing art? This is something to be praised!" "I agree," said Logan. "The realism is astonishingly accurate.  I'm not surprised that it took you this long to paint!"

Virgil cleared his throat and swallowed. "Actually, that one only took up part of the time. I, uh, painted something else, too..." He directed their attention to the other wall. On it was a painting of all of them, the three in a group, talking and laughing. He was sitting in a corner all alone, crying.

As soon as Patton realized what it was, he burst into tears. It seemed like Logan had forgottenn how to function. And Roman was staring at Virgil in shock and comprehension. "Is this what you've been feeling like this whole time? I never even thought..."

Virgil sat down against the wall and stared at the floor. Roman kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his foot. Virgil looked up. There were tears in his eyes. Roman said seriously, "We're going to fix this."

 He stood up and pulled Virgil to his feet, and guided him over to the others. They surrounded him in a group hug, all of them saying how sorry they were and how they would never exclude him again. By the time they separated, all of their faces were wet with tears. They sighed and smiled at each other.

Then Patton said, "I'm going to make everybody cookies. I'm so proud of you all!" So they all went to the kitchen, where they talked, and laughed, and ate cookies.

And they were happy.


End file.
